


In My Dreams

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: Soulmates share dreams, everybody knows that. The trick is managing to remember them.





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the "Ice Adolescence" poster train and this ficlet happened. These perfect dorks are not mine, they belong to the genius of Kubo and Yamamoto, but I borrowed them for just a little while.

Sharing dreams between soulmates was not unheard of, but it was pretty difficult to prove. Mainly because people tend to not remember their dreams after waking up. For Yuuri and Victor, though, this particular dream was not one they could ever forget.  
Yuuri could not remember a time when he hadn’t had this dream at least once a month. Victor could almost pinpoint the moment it began.  
It always started with Victor skating all alone at a small frozen lake in the Midst of a white landscape covered in snow. The wind just keeping him company at first, only to start picking up, making Victor stop skating and start walking somewhere. It was just him, a white landscape, a harsh wind, and a black sky. Victor always felt really lonely and lost in this part of the dream. There were times when he feared going to sleep, he didn’t want to go back to the desolation. He walked and walked, never knowing where to. After he got Makka the figure of a dog started guiding him but Victor never seemed to be able to catch him. At least he wasn’t alone anymore.  
For years that was as far as the dream would go. Just Victor walking aimlessly all night long. But one night he heard someone calling him. He couldn’t tell if the voice was coming from the space in front of him or the place where he was coming from. Sometimes it felt that the voice was coming from all directions. Sometimes it felt as if someone was trying to take his hand.

In Yuuri’s dream, he always got to see Victor having fun on the ice before something made him leave it, before he managed to put on his own skates to join him. So he always ran after him to ask him to come back and skate with him. But no matter how fast he ran, and how slowly Victor seemed to be walking, he was never able to catch up. There were some nights, some blissful nights when Victor seemed to hear him calling, when he could almost feel their hands touching, but he always woke up before they did. 

It happened so many times for so many years that they were never able to forget that particular dream. Sometimes Yuuri went to bed hoping to have the dream, hoping to get close to Victor this time. Hoping to take away the sadness that he could see seeping into his face as the years passed by.

Yuuri didn’t know it was a shared dream, so he always felt guilty for making Victor look so sad. He promised himself then never to make Victor sad again when he managed to get to him.

Years went by and it never changed... until Sochi happened. 

Yuuri fell asleep crying after the final. He wasn’t sure what lose was hurting the most. He wasn’t sure what should be his next step. He fell asleep and dreamt of Vicchan. His poor sweet Vicchan was waiting for him in the cold, next to the ice where Victor was still enjoying himself. Yuuri went to him but, before he could take him in his arms, Vicchan started running until he was right next to Victor, who had already left the ice and started walking. Yuuri started running behind both of them, almost catching up but always falling just a bit behind. He started calling for both of them, hoping to make either stop, hoping that both of them would. And then, Vicchan stopped, turned around, looked at Victor, looked back at Yuuri and disappeared. Yuuri went down to his knees crying, calling for his puppy, asking him not to leave him. And then, Victor started turning around to finally see him. “Not now, please not now”, he begged. And woke up.

In his own room, Victor’s dream had started as always. He had started following his invisible path once again, each step harder than the last one. Makka still hadn’t shown up, it was going to be a long night. Suddenly he noticed a brown puppy walking beside him. At first, he thought it was Makka when he was young, but something seemed different somehow. Victor welcomed the company either way and kept walking. He started hearing his name, and a second name. The voice sounded particularly desperate this night. Victor felt sorry for it, felt the need to help it. If only he could find its source.  
The puppy stopped on its tracks and Victor stopped with him, curious. He saw the puppy look behind them, look at him and behind them again, and then it disappeared. It caught Victor by surprise, he felt the loss of his little companion and mourned it a little. Then it occurred to him that the puppy had been seeing something or someone behind them, so he started to turn around only to see a silhouette quickly vanishing. Someone had been there with him all along!  
He woke up confused but intrigued. Perhaps hopeful. Something had changed, something big had happened.

They met that night at the banquet, though neither was aware of it. Victor went to sleep blissfully; Yuuri never realized he had fallen asleep. They didn’t dream that night. They didn’t dream for a few weeks afterward. Victor wondered if the visit from the puppy meant that it was all over, wondered if the puppy had been his career in some symbolic way. Yuuri was glad not to have a reminder of his failures while he was unconscious, he had enough of that while being awake.

Then the video happened.

Yuuri went to bed that night content, glad of having shown his hard work to Yuuko, tired from the travel and the stress, relieved from finally having visited Vicchan. He arrived at the dream and noticed it was completely different. He wondered if it was the same one or if the scenery was the only similarity. He was on the lake where Victor normally skated, but he was all alone, he had arrived too late and didn’t know which direction he had taken. He decided the only thing to do was to skate. He skated Stammi Vicino again, without downgrading the jumps this time. Maybe he would be able to call Victor back this way.

When Victor decided to take a nap that day, he was not expecting to be back in the snow. This time he was not on the ice, but next to it. He sighed and started walking, maybe this time he would actually arrive somewhere. He didn’t feel as if he had gone too far when he saw Makka on the horizon, playing with another dog, probably the puppy from the other time. Suddenly they stopped playing and Makka started running towards him. Victor smiled, he had never gotten so close to his dog in his dream. Makka didn’t jump to his arms as he was expecting, though. Instead, he ran past him retracing the path he had already taken. Victor started running behind him, trying to catch up with him and stopped as soon as he could see the lake clearly. Suddenly the sky didn't seem as dark, the wind didn't feel as cold. Suddenly there was only the lake and the lonely figure skating there. Someone was out there skating his program, and it was perfect. Victor got closer until he could see the man and was amazed when he saw it was Yuuri Katsuki, the man he had met at the banquet who had never gotten in touch again. Victor was as mesmerized as he had been at that time. “Could it be?”, he wondered. “I hope he is”.  
As soon as Yuuri went into the final pose, Victor started clapping. “Amazing, Yuuri!”, he called.  
Yuuri turned towards the sound, his eyes big when he noticed who was just outside of the ice. “Victor!”, he said. And woke up.

Victor woke to the sound of his phone buzzing with incoming notifications. He unlocked it and went over his feed, it seemed as if all his messages had a link to a video. He selected one at random and a YouTube video popped up. He saw Yuuri on the screen, in the middle of a rink getting ready to skate. Just as in the dream, he didn’t need the music to recognize the choreography right away. Just a moment ago he had seen the same man skating the same program. Just like before, he was mesmerized. When the video ended he allowed himself to hope once more. He tried to remember as much as he could from the dream and decided that he wasn’t going to get a clearer sign.

He closed his eyes and smiled, he hugged his dog and said “Makka, get your things. We’re going to Japan”.


End file.
